Mickey's Typing Adventure
Mickey's Typing Adventure is a 2012 Disney computer game starring Mickey Mouse and his friends. In this game, Mickey and his friends go to Typelandia to teach the users how to use their typing skills. Product Description From the Manufacturer Disney Mickey’s Typing Adventure Starring Mickey Mouse and Friends Kids are taught to type with Mickey Mouse and friends on an exciting adventure in Typelandia. They are taught all keyboard basics following an age-appropriate Typing Course. Step-by-step lessons, challenges, games, and an exciting Mickey Mouse Enchantment Story motivate kids to keep typing their way around Typelandia to free Mickey’s friends from a strange enchantment and reach the Palace and become the Hero! Animations with your Favorite Disney Characters! Typelandia is full of exciting animations of Mickey Mouse and friends. Kids will be delighted with Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Daisy in the Garden, Donald at the Cottage, Minnie at the Wishing Well, Pluto at the Big Tree, Goofy at the Mine, and more! Motivating Enchantment Theme—Help Mickey’s Friends and Be the Hero There are strange things happening in Typelandia. A mysterious magical spell is causing all kinds of problems. Daisy was in the Garden and Minnie was at the Wishing Well when something went wrong. Mickey’s friends are in trouble and they need your help! Use the keyboard to type your way around Typelandia. As you learn to type, the keyboard magic will free Mickey’s friends from the strange enchantment. You are the hero—Mickey’s friends are counting on you to help them! Typelandia is an Exciting Place to Learn to Type Typelandia is an exciting place to learn to type. Kids begin their adventure at the Village where they can visit Ye Old Magic Shoppe, the Arcade, the Library, and the Academy. Proven Educational Design Mickey’s Typing Adventure has a proven educational design* that teaches kids all of the letters on the keyboard as they type their way to each exciting destination in Typelandia. They will be taught proper typing posture and finger placement following one of 10 Typing Courses for their age and skill level. When they pass the lessons and challenges in each destination in Typelandia at proficient speed and accuracy they become touch-typists. Instant Results Give Kids Incentive to Improve Keyboarding Skills Kids get instant feedback on their typing results. They can see how they did on a lesson, challenge, or game right away. They receive information on each of the following. All results are printable. *Word per minute (WPM) scores and accuracy percentages *The results from all typing activities *Their performance results for key, finger, hand, and row Creative Lessons and Exercises Help Kids Learn to Type Step-by-Step Typing Instruction is provided, including proper posture, finger position, and ergonomic features. Visual Guides show finger/key placement. Practice, Practice, Practice Typelandia is a fun place to practice typing. Kids reinforce finger-to-key memory skills by playing typing games in the Arcade with just the keys they have learned. When they learn the entire keyboard they can practice typing passages from their favorite Disney Stories. Practice Typing Passages from 10 Disney Stories *Pinocchio *Princess and the Frog *The Little Mermaid *Tangled *Beauty and the Beast *Cinderella *Aladdin *The Lion King *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Jungle Book The Features of Disney: Mickey’s Typing Adventure Customized Typing Courses Choose from over 10 customized Typing Courses for specific ages and skill levels *Learning the Home Row *Home Row and Upper Row *Home Row and Lower Row *Ages 7-8 *Ages 9-10 *Games Course *Skill Building Course *Suggested Typing Course (no games) *Suggested Typing Course *Numeric Keypad Course Lessons *Structured *160 Lessons *Proven methods for skill-building *Age-appropriate content *Guide hands for all keyboards Typing Challenges There are hundreds of challenges that measure speed and accuracy. Results are provided for adjusted words per minute, based on both typing accuracy and speed. *Seven exciting Typing Games *Advanced challenges *Proficiency challenges *Advancement level challenges Progress and Results *Instantly tracks results *WPM scores and accuracy percentages *Performance assessment for key, finger, hand, and row *Results calculated from all activities *Color progress charts and graphs *Printable results *Certificates of Achievement Motivational Practice Activities *Practice how to type and ergonomics *Practice games in the Village Arcade and in the Palace Arcade *Practice typing passages from 10 classic Disney Stories *Advanced skill-building lessons and challenges Games Provide Fun Ways for Kids to Practice Typing Mickey’s Typing Adventure has exciting Typing Games. Kids can play games in a variety of ways by selecting options from the drop down menu, including words per minute (WPM) and level of difficulty. Some games include multiple levels of play. Kids score points on all game activities which motivates them to achieve a high game score. Certificates of Achievement Kids can print a certificate of achievement to show they have successfully reached the Palace and freed Mickey’s friends from the enchantment—and become the Hero of Typelandia! Charts and Feedback Detailed results show kids the keys they know well and the keys that need more practice. Coloring Pages of Disney Characters Kids can print a coloring page of their favorite characters, including Mickey Mouse and friends, or characters from Disney Stories. Personal License Using this software, you have agreed to a Personal License. You may install and use the software on a single computer and on a second alternative computer. You are also entitled to family usage on that single computer not to exceed five family members. If you are an organization or school, please purchase a Multi User desktop, network, or web version, designed for multiple users. For a Multi User License call 925-734-6767. Customer Satisfaction Guarantee: Individual Software guarantees that this product meets our highest quality standards. Also, our FREE technical support is a demonstration of our commitment to Customer Satisfaction. If, for any reason within 30 days of purchase, we cannot ensure that the software will work on your system, we will gladly replace the software, exchange it for another product or refund your money. FREE Technical Support: We are located in Pleasanton, California, USA. For initial support, please visit www.individualsoftware.com/support, submit a support request and get a Service ID Number. Knowing your product and issue first prepares us to assist you efficiently and effectively, as we have over 100 products. A technical support professional for your product will respond by e-mail and phone to work with you until your issue is resolved. Our goal is to resolve your technical issue within 24 to 48 hours. *Disney: Mickey's Typing Adventure is powered by Typing Instructor Solve the mysterious enchantment in Typelandia! Help Mickey’s friends make it to the Palace for a sensational celebration at the Faire. View larger. Oh no! Something is not quite right. Donald needs your help! Can you help him? View larger. Kids begin their Adventure at the Village in Typelandia.View larger. Visit Ye Old Magic Shoppe in the Village. The Shopkeeper will join you in a crystal ball on your journey through Typelandia and guide you step-by-step.View larger. Lessons include step-by-step instruction with visual guide hands.View larger. Kids get instant feedback on all typing activities. Performance assessments are provided by key, finger, hand, and row. View larger. Select a passage from any of the 10 Disney Stories, like Tangled. View larger. Play 7 Exciting Typing Games in Typelandia! Mickey Mouse and the Pyramid of Peril Learn speed and accuracy as you type the words quickly and correctly to transform the pyramid to a new color. Gopher Mania Build finger-to-key memory playing Gopher Mania. Collect the flowers before the gophers get them and earn points. Run Pluto Run Reach for keys beyond the home row and race Von Drake around the course in Run Pluto Run. Quack Cottage Control the cottage chaos as you learn the keyboard home row and build typing speed in Quack Cottage’s letter challenge. Type the words before the mice run across the cottage floor and save the pie from the birds! Coin Catch Improve your letter and number skills with this fast-moving game. Practice your speed and type the words accurately before the coins disappear. Catch the coins and earn points! Spelunking Master challenging keys and escape danger playing in the deep cave of Von Drake’s Mine in Spelunking. Type words quickly to zap the birds, bats, and creatures before they attack your mining car. The deeper you go in the mine, the harder it is to escape. Look out! Target Typing Build typing rhythm and master key proficiency skills by typing the targets in the gallery. The more targets you hit, the more points you earn. This challenging game helps you develop your typing speed and accuracy and earn points! Product Description Kids get to be the hero and rescue Mickey Mouse and friends from a mysterious enchantment in Typelandia. They learn all of the keys on the keyboard as they type around Typelandia and free characters from the enchantment on their way to the Palace. Once they reach the Palace, they enjoy more activities and typing games. Voice cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy Category:2012 video games Category:Pinocchio Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Tangled Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Jungle Book Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:PC games